


Wedding Night

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Set during season five!





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Wedding Night

"Aren't you going to carry me across the threshold?"

"I hate to break this to you, Sunshine, but you've put on a little weight in the last few months." Brian smirked, knowing that would rile his new husband. It might even get him tackled and oh, the things he could do to Justin in retaliation, then!

Husband. Even in the privacy of his own head, that word still generated a spark of fear. It was rife with responsibilities and the potential for spectacular failure. Fortunately for both of them, though, the word also kindled a bonfire of desire powerful enough to make his heart stutter.

"Fuck you, Brian, it's all muscle and you know it. Muscle always weighs more than fat!"

Brian grinned, turning to see Justin standing outside the door to their loft, his arms crossed, a stubborn set to his strong jaw. Brian was amused on many levels, not the least of which had to do with the sparkle of glee that lit Justin's eyes.

_Husband. Their loft._ Yes, it was all worth it if he had Justin to challenge him like this for the rest of his life.

"And now that we're married I guess I can expect to see those little love handles at your waist advancing, too, hmm?" He arched his eyebrow, garnering him a scowl.

"I'll give you a handle to advance," Justin warned. His refusal to be baited gave his partner a hard on. "The threshold, asshole. I'm waiting!" 

Moving suddenly, Brian charged him, catching him low across the knees and lifting him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. Justin's laughter pealed out, washing the hallway and the normally echo-y loft with his joy. Brian slammed the loft door shut, stopped long enough to set the alarm, and strode into the bedroom, delivering a sharp swat to his captive's deliciously round bottom on the way. 

Justin playfully yelped for effect and let himself be flung to the bed, feeling reckless and plundered. Brian was already yanking at his tie and kicking off his shoes, and Justin allowed himself a moment to just watch, knowing Brian loved the role of exhibitionist.

He was held spellbound as more of Brian's perfect skin was uncovered and he thought that the word 'beautiful', heavily overused and usually unwarranted, must have been created for Brian, alone.

As Justin began reaching for the buttons at the neck of his own dress shirt, Brian poked his tongue into his cheek and shook his head.

"I want to undress the bride, myself." 

He let his expensive suit pants and briefs fall to the floor, where he kicked them out of his way, nodding in satisfaction as Justin's hands stilled and fell to his sides.

"'Bride' my ass." Justin's cheeky response when Brian leaned over him, hovering above his lips for a kiss, convinced Brian that Justin would simply have to be tormented for as long as they both could hold out. And, Brian knew, married man or not, he could still hold out a very long time.

"It's your ass I'm most interested in uncovering, _dear_ ," Brian smirked. He was reaching for Justin's belt even as he halted more discussion by pressing his mouth to his new husband's silky lips. 

Part of being the greatest fuck on Liberty Avenue, and possibly even on the entire Eastern seaboard, was one's ability to peel the clothes off one's partner quickly, efficiently and preferably without them even realizing it. Brian never disappointed on that front.

Justin's clothes lay in a pile seemingly within seconds and he was moaning and squirming so enthusiastically that even Brian's mouth closing on his swollen dick wasn't enough to make him marvel at how he'd gotten naked in the first place. 

The expert mouth on his cock, Brian's lips now soft, now firm, now teasing, his tongue swirling around and over and down, tasting, exploring, his teeth scraping and nipping in the exact the right places at the exact right moments, all served to send Justin into another orbit for a time. 

As Justin got closer and closer to coming, Brian slipped from actual cocksucking into something a lot more like cock _teasing_. He altered his rhythm frequently, applied less suction and then more, flicked when licking would have made his partner scream with release and licked when flicking alone would have done the deed. 

Finally, when he sensed Justin could take no more, he stopped altogether, forcing a frustrated shout from his partner.

"Brian," Justin was squirming under him, trying to position himself closer to Brian's mouth, "fuck, you're driving me crazy! Please, _do_ something!"

Brian grinned and began slowly crawling his way up Justin's body, licking everything in his path, humming, "Here Comes The Bride". By the time he got to Justin's chest, his partner was bucking against him, alternately moaning his name and muttering insults aimed at the quality of his singing and musical choices.

Brian reached his goal, Justin's slack, panting mouth, and he laughed as they kissed, the sound passing between Justin's lips as a soft vibration that he swallowed gratefully. He let his tongue linger, tasting, teasing, before pulling back to look into Justin's flushed face and dilated pupils. How'd he get this lucky?

He stared intently at Justin, his dark eyes fiery, his palms cradling Justin's cheeks.

"Brian, what's wrong? What're you doing?"

Brian only shook his head. He seemed suddenly overcome, unable to speak. Finally, shaking his head once more, he said, "I'm picturing you thirty years from now."

Justin grinned widely.

"Oh yeah?" Justin ran his hands up and down the expanse of Brian's back, enjoying the rippling of the man's muscles under his fingers. "What do I look like?"

Brian smiled suddenly. 

"I see some wrinkles at the corners of your mouth and eyes that we'll have to take care of with Botox treatments, or whatever future miracle science invents to replace it."

Justin rolled his eyes but placed a soft kiss on Brian's lips.

"What else," he asked.

"There's some gray mixed in with all this blond, but so little you can hardly tell." Brian rolled his lips into his mouth, enjoying the game.

"I can color that," Justin suggested and wiggled a little under Brian's weight.

"No," Brian said, "I like it. Makes you look grown up, Sunshine." 

Justin pinched one of his known ticklish spots, making Brian twitch. As he moved, his cock trapped between them, Justin felt the dampness of precome against his belly and inhaled sharply.

"What else?" Justin teased.

"I think maybe you're thinning on top," Brian could hardly hold in his smirk, giving Justin his most Serious Kinney Gaze.

"You will before I do," Justin reminded him with a bark of laughter.

Brian stifled a snicker and ground his hips into Justin again, distracting his partner momentarily.

"Uh hmm," he answered noncommittally, brushing their noses together.

"So I'll look older," Justin declared breathlessly, "will you still want to fuck me?"

Brian dipped his head and let his tongue trace the curved outline of Justin's lips slowly before he answered.

"Nothing will make me stop wanting to do that," he murmured, "I own that ass for _life_ now, little boy, and don't you forget it."

"I won't, I promise," Justin whispered. "And will you still love me?"

Brian pulled back and met Justin's playful, azure blue eyes with his own earnest regard.

"Who says I do now?" 

"Umm," Justin smiled, lifting his head to nuzzle Brian's ear. "I do." 

Brian considered this a moment longer while Justin nibbled his way down to Brian's chin.

"Yeah, ok, I guess you've got me there," he admitted.

"Bet your ass!" Justin snickered, "and don't _you_ forget it."

"I won't," Brian answered. "I promise."


End file.
